Au Contraire
by Zandrellia
Summary: A day like any other day and Kagome meets up with Sesshomaru and his group on her way to Kaede’s village. Where is InuYasha? Who knows, but now is the perfect time to give his elder brother a little surprise! Or is it…? OneShot


Au Contraire

By Zandrellia

Summary: A day like any other day and Kagome meets up with Sesshomaru and his group on her way to Kaede's village. Where is InuYasha? Who knows, but now is the perfect time to give his elder brother a little surprise! Or is it…? (One Shot)

She groaned as her fingers grasped for the rough ledge and slowly she pulled her body and the added weight of the pack over the edge to fall in an undignified heap at the base of the well. Grumbling to herself she stood and dusted herself off, glaring around the clearing for the absent hanyou. Where was he! Usually he had been so adamant at coming to get her and here she had to trudge this heavy backpack out of the well. He had spoilt her mood, ruined a planned surprise for him by not coming to get her. The family had all been in on it even though they insisted she was being silly. It was any other day, they argued, and nobody in the feudal times would understand! Yet they had agreed to help and her mother had even made a special pot of home cooked ramen, just for him. But he had not arrived and the evening stretched on until it was nearing seven, too late to stay any longer and she had rushed out after her goodbyes.

So here she stood, heaving heavily after the weight and wondering just where her friend had disappeared to. For a moment a sense of worry streaked across her mind, perhaps something had happened to them? Shaking her head she refused to think the negative thoughts and instead decided it was time to get to work. Lifting the backpack onto her shoulders she slumped forward with the weight and sighed before starting off the slightly worn path towards Kaede's village. It was then; eyes closed and face forlorn, that she heard the gentle laughter of a child close by. Suddenly she stopped and stood still, opening her eyes to look around.

Who could it be? Curiosity got the better of her and she dropped her pack to the ground, turning around in a circle before deciding on a direction back in the opposite way, a little to the left and in the trees. With a firm nod she started that way until she reached the tree-line and then she slowly crept through them, glancing around carefully so as not to startle anyone. There, just beyond a few low bushes, she could see a happy little girl prancing around with a wreath of flowers on her head and another chain in her grasp. It was from her that the laughter came. Kagome smirked and watched with twinkling eyes, the joy of youth was certainly a sight to behold. This child seemed familiar, however, and she could not shake the thought until it was abruptly answered for her by the arrival of a tall and stoic demon lord.

Sesshomaru entered the area and seated himself upon a fallen log, watching the girl enjoy herself thoroughly. He seemed to be at peace just keeping his steady gaze on the child until the small female rushed over to him and threw her frail arms about him. For a moment he had a shocked expression but it quickly melted into irritation when the child placed the now completed flower wreath of pink and violet blossoms onto his head. The girl giggled and gave him another hug before darting off to collect more innocent flora. Much to the amazement of Kagome, he did not remove the intruding crown. Instead he merely sat there, unmoving, keeping a vigilant watch over the girl.

Kagome smiled at the scene, it was heart warming and she couldn't help but feel that these two unlikely individuals had to love one another so deeply for their relationship to ever work. It was a miracle of fate, for certain, and she had to thank every god she could think of that such surprising and wonderful events did occur. Her musings were halted with the sudden parting of the bushes by her knees and a small raven topped head popped through. She smiled at the little girl and gave a little squeak of surprise when the child firmly grasped her hand and pulled her through the rough bush and into the small flower field.

"Rin knows the pretty lady!" The child grinned and Kagome blinked before she was promptly seated in the gentle grasses and soon had her own flower crown to adorn her head. Rin giggled and began to braid the hair over the blooms, creating a beautiful frame of black hair with the occasional white snowdrops darting out about the miko's head. It was surprising that the lord had not said anything as of yet, he seemed to merely be staring at them, although his gaze had hardened into an irritated glare. Kagome's intrusion in his little solitude had not been welcome. Glancing up at him she tried her best to look apologetic to which he merely looked away, back towards the young girl who was gently braiding her long tresses. The silent comment was received, however, and Kagome knew that had it not been Rin who had brought her into the field she would not have remained unharmed.

When the girl was finished she stepped back, hand placed on her chin and head tilted sideways to eye her handiwork. She gave a little nod and smiled up at the elder girl. "Kagome is beautiful now!" Despite the fact that it was a child who said the endearing comment the young woman could not help but blush, her gaze darting back to the ground quickly and her fingers fidgeting with the skirt. Slowly she brought her head up to look, unsure what to expect, only to find her gaze lock with the stoic lord's. For a heart stopping moment she swore there was a trace of what could only be described as approval flash in his amber gaze. Flushing further she quickly looked towards Rin, who was plucking more flowers from the earth, and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rin." Opening her arms she held them there until the girl understood the gesture and rushed to her, receiving her first hug in some months with a laugh. Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl and ran her hands over the child's smooth hair, letting her take her time to absorb the affectionate gesture. She was such a sweet child; it was too bad that she did not have a mother. Her eyes darted back up to Sesshomaru and she watched him through her lashes, carefully assessing him. Perhaps this father-like figure would be enough to bring out a beautiful woman that was hiding with the dirty and exuberant child. She inhaled sharply when she saw him again look at her. His eyes held some sort of longing, as if he wished to give the child exactly what she was giving him but was unsure how to remove the locks and binds on his soul.

When the girl released Kagome she stood and brushed the grass and dirt off herself before smiling and leaning down towards her. "I must go now. Again, thank you. I'll cherish them always." She referred to the flowers and the child smiled before prancing off, caught up in her love of the floral life around her. As the miko stood to her full height again she looked once again to the unmoving man before her. Something within her knew that she had to do something to help him bring out the gentle side of his person, the side he wished to display towards this child. Her mind wandered to the day and the surprise she had hoped to give to InuYasha came to her memory. Perhaps, there were some more deserving than he for her great planning and care.

Before she could stop herself she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It was not a passionate embrace or meant to entice any response, merely a gesture of affection and appreciation. Then she removed herself from him and ran from the clearing, darting through the trees to the well and lifting her backpack once more. With a sigh and a gentle smile she glanced back towards the place where she had left him, a deep blush covering her face. It was an impulsive move, she knew, but she had no regrets.

His shocked face was worth every moment and she knew that something within him had been broken. After all, he did not shove her away or threaten to kill her for her actions. There was hope for him, yet. Slowly she found her way into the now darkened village and walked up to the hut, beyond she could see that the fire was still lit and curiously she opened the doorway cover to step in and place her heavy load near the door. Kagome glanced around, her face curling up in a confused look. "Where's InuYasha?"

A slightly sobbing Sango, face buried into Miroku's robes, cried a little harder and a depressed looking Shippo sighed heavily. It was Kaede who spoke, her voice deep and grave. "InuYasha has met with his fate. The lad was killed on his way to fetch ye."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. "What? How?" The elderly woman waved her hand at the girl, in an attempt to wave off her questions and it took the quiet monk to answer her.

"We are not certain. It could have been Naraku or maybe even Sesshomaru." The miko's body language became defensive at the mentioned name and the monk decided it was probably best not to take that route. It was a curious action from her, certainly. "All we know is that when we arrived he was badly mutilated. We buried him near the Goshinboku."

Before they could say another word the girl rushed out of the hut, running as hot tears began to form at her eyes. It couldn't be true! It couldn't! She skidded to a halt before the great god tree, sending dust to fly up into the air and threw herself against the earth, tiny nails digging at the freshly turned earth. How could this be? Her tears began to fall and she felt the beginnings of sobs rush from her breast, shaking her to the core. No! He was her greatest friend and the first love of her life! He couldn't be gone!

"Lookin' fer somethin'?" A harsh and amused voice asked from behind her and she stood, twirling about to see nothing but darkness and trees. Her face fell and her lip quivered. She had sworn that she had heard him and had hoped! It wasn't him, though. No dog eared boy stood there, face in a gentle smirk and arms crossed over his chest. Slowly she fell to the ground again, hands coming up to cover her face and fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Arms wrapped around her and she choked on a sob. It was probably Miroku, sent to make sure she wouldn't do something stupid. "Leave me alone!" She cried out, unable to stand any company in her current depressed state. A rumbling sensation occurred and the chest of the one holding her shook with light laugher before she felt a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead.

"I figured after all that you'd want my company." Her head jerked up and her mouth fell open in a gape when she saw him, golden gaze full of mirth and a bright grin on his face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying her best to come up with something to say but was unable to speak. InuYasha hugged her tighter and laughed aloud at her. "April fool's, Kagome."

What?

She blinked and gaped at him even more before swallowing hard. It was a joke. They had all been in on it and planned it from the beginning! Slowly her face hardened into an angered glare and the boy fidgeted nervously, starting to look afraid. Looking at his pouting face she sighed inside. It was impossible to stay angry with him! Then an idea struck her, perhaps, even though she had shared the surprise with Sesshomaru, she could still give him his own fool's gift.

With an evil smile she batted her eyes at him and slowly she opened her dried mouth to speak. "InuYasha…" His eyes widened in fear and he started to pull back but she gripped onto his haori front and grinned. Then, before he could run as he was most likely going to do, she pushed forward and kissed him. Slowly his eyes closed and he responded to the kiss, gentle and curious at first but then becoming more courageous with every passing moment. When they pulled apart she was gasping for breath and her lips were sparkling in the moonlight.

Kagome smiled at him and he grinned down on her. Then she pushed away from him and began to walk towards the village again, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder she laughed. "Sit, boy." A resounding thud followed by the gentle laughter of a woman filled the air and called to close the best April Fool's Day Kagome had ever known. After all… it was a day, like any other day, right?


End file.
